


it’s all platonic, right?

by likeyminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Maybe fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, enemies to lovers-ish, idk how to tag help, ik i said there was gonna be smut but nevermind lmao, i’m not over adore you, mina is a confident gay, minayeon cluelessly in love, nayeon is a church girl, nayeon is straight?, probably angst bc this is minayeon, read to find out ;) - Freeform, tw: slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyminari/pseuds/likeyminari
Summary: Im Nayeon is a church girl who attends church twice a week with her very strict religious family. Despite her shameless flirting with her female friends, she is most certain that she is straight.So why, does this Myoui Mina, make her feel this way?( or alternatively, a church au where nayeon is a big flirt and so is mina )
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 46
Kudos: 101





	1. i don’t even know you’re name, may i call you baby?

**Author's Note:**

> first fic and probably last fic hehe
> 
> not beta’d

Nayeon is a church girl. A devoted one that is. She attends church every Wednesday and Sunday with her strictly religious family. 

Although she was kinda forced into this, she attentively listens and has firm faith in the words of the bible.

Nayeon is very affectionate. She likes to touch and flirt around with her female friends and flashes them a toothy smirk (showing off her adorable bunny teeth) when they get flustered.

Nayeon unintentionally became friends with a very gay Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu, the famous campus couple in the college she attends.

Chaeyoung suspects that Nayeon is anything but straight judging by the way she acts towards her female friends but assumes it’s just her touchy and clingy personality and keeps it to herself.

(Nayeon tells herself the same thing)

...

“Come on, Nayeonnie!” Chaeyoung whines. “It’ll be fun, we promise!” Tzuyu begs.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are both seated on Nayeon’s messy bed while Nayeon paces around her spacious room.

“Come on guys, you both know parties aren’t for me,” Nayeon protests. “What would my parents say if they find out? They would beat my butt!”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Chaeyoung cheekily replies. 

“Pretty please!” Tzuyu continues to plead.

Nayeon finds herself being attacked with cute pouts from the younger couple. “Alright, fine,” Nayeon finally gives in. “But I’m only staying for an hour!”

The couple squeals in excitement. They get up to do a little victory dance, causing Nayeon to break out into a giggle.

“It’s getting late, you guys should go now.” Nayeon says, ushering the ecstatic couple out of her room and out the cozy apartment.

“I’ll pick you up at 5pm this Sunday, cool?” Chaeyoung offers.

“Cool.” Nayeon agrees.

The couple entangles fingers as they skip happily to the elevator. 

Nayeon lets out a sigh as she crosses her arms and leans against the door frame. 

She just can’t say no to these two, can she?

...

Days passed and Sunday approached quickly. 

Nayeon took a shower and changed into some cute clothes in preparation for the party.

Nayeon visualised it in her mind. Loud music, drunk people dancing chaotically and a few couples kissing here and there. Definitely not her style.

5pm approached fast and Chaeyoung sent her a text, letting her know that she was outside. Nayeon grabbed her bag and swiftly left her apartment and saw a white car waiting for her.

“I’m surprised your feet can reach the pedals.” Nayeon teased, entering the car and seating herself on the left backseat as Tzuyu occupied the front seat. “Shut up, Nayeon.” 

Chaeyoung came to a stop in front of an enormous house with music playing so loud you could hear it from the outside.

“This is the place.” Chaeyoung states, stopping the engine and getting out of the car. The others do the same and walk along the gravel path towards the already open door.

Chaeyoung enters first, then Tzuyu, then Nayeon.

It was exactly how Nayeon visualised it. Drunk people dancing, loud ass music, and couples eating each other’s faces.

A duo of drunk men approached the group and offered them a drink, in which the couple gladly accepted but Nayeon, being the church girl she is, refused.

Nayeon followed the couple around wherever they went for around half an hour, afraid of getting lost. 

She gave her friends a heads-up before heading to the balcony for some fresh air.

She relaxed her arms on the railing and focused her attention on the picturesque view in front of her. She sighed in regret as she takes a sip of her drink (which she was forced to accept after being repeatedly asked by a man who probably found her attractive). 

She was about to leave until she felt someone’s presence enter her proximity. 

“Not feeling the party?” a soft, angelic voice said.

“Not really.” Nayeon lazily replied.

The girl stood next to her and looked at the view, also resting her arms on the railing.

Nayeon didn’t bother to look at her, as she was just too tired to do so.

“Why is that, I wonder?” the girl says, now changing her position to face Nayeon. She places a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder, slowly leading it to her cheek. 

This caused Nayeon to finally take a look at her. She was planning to say something but it disappeared from her mind as her eyes landed on the girls gorgeous face.

She had violet hair, angelic looking eyes, and a beautiful mole on the bridge of her nose. Her heart tightened at the sight. Why was her heart fluttering for a girl?

The girl waited for an answer but all Nayeon did was stare in awe.

“I watched you come in and couldn’t take my eyes off you the whole time,” she says, smirking. “I figured i probably wouldn’t see you again so, I wanted to do this.” 

Her eyes shifted its vision to Nayeons heart-shaped lips and she leaned in.

Alarms went off in Nayeon’s mind but she did nothing to stop it. 

The girl’s soft lips moved against her own and it was the sweetest thing. 

Nayeon’s eyes closed as she kissed back without noticing.

The girl pulled away and Nayeon softly moaned in frustration.

They made eye contact one last time before the girl walked off and blended in with the drunk crowd.

Nayeon just stared in shock, eyes wide open, lips slightly parted, and wondered, 

“What the heck just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as said in the beginning notes, this is my first fic so i’m ready for some criticism ㅠㅠ
> 
> please don’t hesitate to say your thoughts in the comments!! i really wanna know what you guys think :DD
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: likeyminari  
> ( yes i made a twt acc just for this )


	2. damn you look familiar - the loml, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally chapter 2!! hope i didn’t take too long :D

Countless sleepless nights had passed and that one moment refused to leave Nayeon’s mind. It was as if it was permanently tattooed to her brain. It practically lived there rent-free.

She remembered it so vividly. The way the mystery girl leaned in. The sweet taste of her soft lips as they gently moved against her own. The way her warm hands softly gripped her cheek. Her dark, violet hair gently flowing with the soft wind.

Nayeon layed with her tense back against the mattress of her quite creaky bed, the sweet moment still fresh in her mind.

She grabbed her pillow from under her head and placed it over her face, almost suffocating herself.

She just wanted to scream into the pillow.

Why is this girl driving her so crazy?

...

Nayeon managed to open her heavy eyelids and was welcomed by the warm sunlight coming from her window.

She craned her neck so that her head was facing her digital clock. She let out a deep sigh when she saw that it was already 8 o’clock in the morning. 

It was Sunday, a church day.

Reluctantly, she got up and off her now messy bed to take a nice, warm shower to wake herself up. 

She then put on some formal clothes, a black dress that reached just below her knees with floral designs and decided to layer it with an oversized, grey cardigan. The dress was quite old and was too small and tight for her body. It showed off her curves, but she didn’t think it was too inappropriate.

(It most definitely was)

...

The skilled organist had already started playing the first few hymns when Nayeon and her family had arrived.

The church was enormous. Built with brick, it was shaped like a small capital letter ‘T’ and had a triangular roof with a cross at the top. The front had one large coloured glass window in the middle with multiple small ones at both sides. The entrance was a large wooden door that had the corners curved at the top.

Nayeon entered and bowed to the kind person guiding everyone inside before seating herself at the end of the long wooden bench at the far back.

She was seated right next to the middle aisle, causing her to notice whenever someone entered the chapel.

She took a quick look at everyone who came in and resumed singing the holy words coming from the hymnal in her hands.

She didn’t stare for more than 2 seconds, except for one girl.

She dramatically entered with a slow strut, barely bowing at the person kindly greeting everyone at the entrance. Nayeon didn’t even get to take a good look at the girl’s face. She had long, violet, and wavy hair, ~~similar to the girl who kissed her a few nights back.~~ She wore an extremely short, maroon dress and layered it with a cropped, black jacket. The dress perfectly showed off her curves, earning a few looks and turns from several people.

Her cat walk came to an end when she plopped herself on a bench not too far from the front.

A few seconds later, a woman, who Nayeon assumed to be the girl’s mother, hurriedly followed after the girl and sat next to her, quietly scolding the girl.

Just the girl’s appearance was enough to break the commandments of the bible.

Nayeon rolled her eyes at the thought and resumed singing hymns of praise.

...

An hour passed and the worship service ended. Everyone stood up and exited, starting with the back row. 

Nayeon had to wait outside for her parents and older brother to finish their conversations with their acquaintances. She sat herself down on a small bench outside the chapel and scrolled aimlessly through her phone. 

After a few minutes, a distant voice called her name.

Nayeon looked up to see the priest gesturing her towards him and the girl with violet hair, her back facing Nayeon.

Nayeon immediately stood up and awkwardly jogged towards the two.

“Nayeon, I would like you to meet Mina. She’ll be joining us from now on in our bible studies.” the priest said, with his husky voice.

Mina turned around at the mention of her name. Her hair flipped backwards beautifully at the force. 

Nayeon was startled when the girl who kissed her not too long ago stood before her right there and then.

“Hello, I’m Myoui Mina.” Mina introduced.

Nayeon assumed that Mina recognised her as well as she gave her a deadly smirk and held out her hand.

“H-Hello, Mina, I’m Im Nayeon.” Nayeon curses herself silently for stuttering.

Nayeon grabbed her hand and shook it firmly, giving the girl with moles her signature bunny smile.

They let go and stood in awkward silence for a bit.

The priest coughs to break the silence.

“Well then, we’ll start Mina’s bible studies on Wednesday. You both can go now.” The priest smoothly says.

The duo bow slightly before taking their leave.

It’s only when Nayeon reaches the car when she realises how fast her heart is beating.

...

Why does she make her feel like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the nice comments!! they really boosted my confidence by a lot!! :))
> 
> sorryyy this chapter is kinda boring:((  
> i hope you find the other chapters interesting :D
> 
> twt: likeyminari


	3. oh mina, you bold girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3!! please enjoy! <3

Wednesday rolled around almost as quick as 3 minutes.

Nayeon opened her eyes and sighed before lazily getting up to do her normal church morning routine.

After her long shower, Nayeon changed into a long, plain black skirt with a white blouse, layered with a matching black buttoned cardigan. 

She was suddenly reminded of Myoui Mina when she stumbled upon a maroon dress while returning the untidy pile of clothes on her bed back to her messy closet.

The memories of the night at the party hit her once again.

She sighed, slightly irritated at the reminder.

...

The holy gathering ended in less than an hour, which was quite quick for Ms. Park, the infamous priest who is known for her unnecessarily long lectures. The children even nicknamed her Ms. Sloth because of her extremely slow way of talking while she preaches.

The people exited the holy chapel row by row. In the corner of her eye, Nayeon saw a violet haired girl and a petite man looking as if he was looking for a certain someone as she power-walked out of the holy place. She swiftly walked over to the area her family parked and smiled to herself in victory as she thought she had successfully avoided the duo. She stopped dead in her tracks when a voice called her name.

“Nayeon!” a husky voice called.

The cheeky smirk was wiped off her face and was replaced with an extremely fake smile as she turned around to face the two.

Mina wore the exact same thing she wore on Sunday, as if it was the only thing that was close to being appropriate for church.

“You didn’t forget about our bible study, did you?” the priest says with a sort of disappointing smile.

“No, of course not! Haha..” Nayeon faked laugh, causing Mina to scoff.

“Well then, will you lead Mina to the room while I attend to something else for a bit?”

“What? Me?” Nayeon says, refusing to be alone with Mina. She could feel her out of control heartbeat fasten it’s pace as Mina adorably tilted her head and gave her a confused look, as if saying “Do you not like me?”.

“Yes, you.” the priest says.

All Nayeon did in response was give Mina a cold look before strutting off back into the church, expecting Mina to follow her.

Mina did just that.

Mina’s eyes explored the ginormous building as she stuck close by Nayeon’s back. Her eyes bounced from the beautiful coloured images on the windows to the ancient-looking altar. 

Mina was annoyed at Nayeon and wanted to confront her about how she was acting like they hadn’t kissed just a few days ago but now was not the right time as there were still people sitting down on the benches, hands together and eyes tightly closed, praying with full emotion. 

A few seconds later, they entered a long and empty hallway which leaded to their destination. Mina took the opportunity and finally spoke.

“So are we gonna ignore the fact we’ve kissed before?” started Mina.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” lied Nayeon. She was glad that her back was facing the girl as a low blush covered her cheeks at the remembrance of the memory.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” replied Mina smoothly.

“Can we please not talk about this here? We are literally at a church right now. Besides, that wasn’t even supposed to happen.”

“But you didn’t even try to stop me and let it happen. You even kissed me back!”

Nayeon became flustered and didn’t reply to that. She just continued walking.

Mina took it that she had won their little conversation and smiled smugly to herself.

Once they had reached their targeted room, Nayeon stopped and was about to say something until she was disrupted when Mina grabbed her wrist and used it to boldly pin her against the wall.

“Myoui Mina!” Nayeon yelled, struggling to break free from Mina’s firm hold.

Mina stared into Nayeon’s beautiful brown orbs and Nayeon failed to hide her red blush appearing across her face. 

Mina’s face from up close made her feel nervous. She could see her pretty eyes, cute nose, soft lips and moles that decorated her gorgeous face. Her heart fastened it’s pace once again at the sight.

She had absolutely no idea as to why.

They broke eye contact when Mina’s vision shifted to Nayeon’s plump lips and slightly leaned in.

Nayeon instinctively closed her eyes tightly and waited for their lips to come in contact, but they never did.

Nayeon opened one eye to see an amused Mina breaking into an endearing gummy smile as she opened her other.

Mina’s grip loosened and let Nayeon’s wrist fall back to her side.

“I just wanted to see how flustered I make you.” Mina teasingly says.

Nayeon rolls her eyes in irritation and mentally scolds herself for almost letting her do that for a second time before opening the door for the both of them.

The two enter and sit down on the two wooden seats in front of a large desk with a swivel chair behind it.

The two sat in silence, quietly scrolling through their phones while waiting for the priest to arrive. 

“May I ask why you’ve decided to come here?” Nayeon broke the silence, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

“Why? Are you surprised a lesbian decided to change her ways and follow the words of God?” Mina jokingly said.

Nayeon rolled her eyes once again.

Mina chuckled before stating in a now serious voice, “I wasn’t the one who decided to come here, my mother did.”

Nayeon’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden tone change in her voice. She didn’t question any further but the younger kept going.

“She found out I was into girls and brought me here thinking this would change my ways and here we are.”

The depressing mood in the room changed when Ms. Park entered the room.

“Hello Nayeon, Mina. Mr. Oh just said he can’t lead you guys today so here I am.” Ms. Park Jihyo says. 

The duo give her a fake smile as she seats herself behind the desk, bible in hand.

Uh oh, this is gonna be long.

...

The session finally comes to an end an hour and a half later. The duo stand up to leave the room and exit the chapel together in a comfortable silence.

“See you soon, Nayeonnie.” Mina gives her an attractive smirk and winks before walking away, leaving Nayeon in a blushing mess.

...

Nayeon lied down wide awake, staring at the ceiling. 

She thought about how Mina pinned her against the wall, giving her a seductive stare. 

She shakes her head and turns to her side.

It appears that another moment had been tattooed to her mind and refused to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at 2am... please excuse any mistakes 😭😭😭 
> 
> thank you guys for the nice comments and kudos so far!!
> 
> twt: likeyminari


	4. ah, i think i’m in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 :DD

Once again, that one moment refused to leave Nayeon’s mind, causing her to doze off often during her lectures. She could barely focus on anything.

She wondered why Mina made her heart feel tight, why she could make her blush so easily, why she could make her feel so flustered.

She even questioned her sexuality.

“No, no way,” Nayeon denied, shaking her head to herself. “I’m- I’m straight.”

Why did she stutter?

...

Nayeon couldn’t take it anymore and needed to let it all out.

She knew exactly who to talk to.

Nabongs: MOMOOOOO

momoring 🍑💖: What do u want

Nabongs: so there’s this girl

momoring🍑💖: And?

Nabongs: i think i like her???&;€;&;!#~

momoring🍑💖: Bxtch ft me rn

...

“You’re gay.” Momo firmly stated through the phone.

“But, I can’t be.” Nayeon frowned.

“Well, then you’re bi.”

“I’m not that either! I’m straight, okay?”

“Why? Just because you’re religious? Judging from what you’ve told me, you’re anything but that.”

Nayeon didn’t respond immediately to that, but after a few seconds, she stated, “Yes, because I’m religious! And she should be too! I mean, we meet at a church for goodness’ sake!”

“Nayeon, you like her, and I can tell she likes you too. Just ditch church and run away together and live happily ever after.” Momo sarcastically suggested.

Nayeon dramatically fake gagged.

“Sorry Nayeon, I think I gotta go now. I smell shxt coming from the hallway, probably Boo’s shxt.”

“Alright, bye Momoring.”

The two waved their hands and smiled for a good few seconds before ending the call.

...

“That was so boring.” Mina started.

“If you listened it wouldn’t have been so boring.” Nayeon replied sassily.

The duo walked out of the room, one seemed to try and start a conversation while the other kept her head down, fingers tapping away on her phone.

They walked out the chapel and sat beside each other on the outside bench.

Mina noticed their parents talking together. They seemed to be enjoying their conversation as they laughed and slapped each other’s arms in a playful manner.

“Hey, looks like our moms have met. I think they like each other.” Mina leaned slightly towards Nayeon but kept her eyes on their chatting mothers.

All Nayeon did was hum lazily in response and giggle when she read a text from the person she was talking to this whole time.

Mina turned her head to Nayeon. She was smiling like an idiot as she quickly typed something on her phone.

Mina’s heart tightened at the sight of her adorable bunny smile (she didn’t know why) but the feeling quickly disappeared when a flush of jealousy flowed through her body.

She scoffed, turning away from Nayeon. She attractively pulled her sleeves slightly up and crossed her arms, giving the giddy girl a sassy and irritated look.

“Hello? Myoui Mina is talking to you here.” said Mina, making it so that it was obvious she was annoyed.

Nayeon ignored her.

“The Myoui Mina, who both guys and girls are dying to be with, are you just gonna ignore me like that?”

Nayeon was completely oblivious to the fact that an obviously jealous Mina was desperately trying to grab her attention. 

Mina had had enough and forcefully grabbed Nayeons phone to see what was so distracting.

It took a good second before Nayeon could process in her mind that her phone had been snatched away from her grip, but when it did, her eyes widened in shock.

“Hey! Give it back!” Nayeon tried to retrieve it but Mina smoothly dodged her.

She continued to read the messages and scoffed when she realised she was play flirting with some other girl.

Nayeon reached for her phone, causing Mina to stretch her arm as high as she could.

Nayeon did the same in order to grab it.

They were in an awkward position. Mina was below Nayeon, stretching her arm outwards while Nayeon was on top of her, too focused on trying to retrieve her phone to realise where she was.

“Come on! Are you jealous or something? Give it back!” Nayeon whined.

Mina scoffed once again. 

“Jealous? Me? Of course not!” Mina relaxed her arm in order to let Nayeon finally grab her phone.

Nayeon smiled and looked down to an uncomfortable Mina, who was millimetres away from her face.

Nayeon quickly got up to her feet, eyes widened.

“S- Sorry, I’ll go now.” Nayeon quickly blurted out as she frantically pocketed her phone and ran to the direction of where her family had parked.

Mina got up, gazing at Nayeon who disappeared into the small Mercedes.

Mina couldn’t fully process what had just happened. She didn’t even realise how red her face was. She just sat frozen in shock.

...

That night, Nayeon’s head was once again filled with several thoughts, but then, a question popped up.

_Did she like Mina?_

Nayeon scoffed at the thought.

Why would she like Mina?

_Well, maybe I like her a little bit._

She thought for a bit more.

She concluded that she did like Mina, but not romantically. 

She was confident about her decision.

She only liked her as a friend.

She was okay with that.

After all,

_it’s all platonic, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not 100% happy with this idk i might rewrite this chapter....
> 
> let me know what you guys think :D
> 
> twt: likeyminari  
> ( i only made the acc recently lmao )


	5. friends, enemies, and lovers, could someone be all three?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter.. i got caught up in hw 😭😭

Nayeon isn’t sure how to define her relationship with Mina. 

They’re not exactly friends, but not exactly not friends. They despise and love each other at the same time.

They could be acting like rivals one day, 

( “I despise you with all my heart, Im Nayeon.” Mina says coldly.

“Screw you too, Myoui Mina.” Nayeon replies.” )

shamelessly flirt like some cringey romantic couple the next day, 

( “What are you staring at?” Mina asks.

Nayeon had been staring at Mina’s eyes the whole time and was completely oblivious to what she had been talking about. 

“Oh uhm, do you have a map? I’m lost in your eyes.” Nayeon smoothly answers.

“Yes, actually I do.” Mina plays along.

“Really? Then, where?”

“In my heart.” Mina cheesily replies, winking and shooting finger guns.

Nayeon fake gags. )

and tease each other like besties another day.

( “Who were you texting last Sunday?” Mina asks, a hint of jealousy in her soft voice.

“None of your business.” Nayeon responded.

“Just tell me.” insisted Mina.

Nayeon tears her gaze away from her phone to glance at Mina and smirk cheekily. She found an opportunity to rile her up, and took it without hesitation.

“Why? Are you jealous of them?” 

Mina scoffs dramatically.

“I am _not_ jealous! I’m just curious!” 

“Oh Mina, you are so jealous.” Nayeon continues to push on.

Mina puts on her best angry face and pouts like a seven year old having a tantrum.

Nayeon just finds it adorable. )

They sometimes have these random moments that feel... off? For example, when they physically get too close to each other or when someone takes it too far in the flirting games. A light red blush takes over their faces and they try to change the subject.

They have no idea why.

...

Nayeon finds herself leaning against the lamp post outside the church, scrolling through her phone whilst waiting for her mom to finish her conversations.

She gets distracted when she sees Mina walking towards her with her signature smirk. 

Nayeon becomes confused when she realises Mina isn’t smirking at her, but at something behind her.

“What are you staring a- AAAAAH!” Nayeon disrupts her own sentence and shrieks bloody murder when two hands grab her shoulder from behind. Her whole body flinched, causing the phone in her hand to soar into the air. 

The flying phone miraculously landed effortlessly into a startled Mina’s hands. 

Nayeon turned around before she could witness the miracle and was met with a hysterically laughing Yoo Jeongyeon, a church buddy who went abroad for a few months. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon!” Nayeon shrieked once more.

Mina took the opportunity to take a good glance at the girl. She looked oddly familiar. She had long brown hair and wore a slick black dress layered with a matching black leather jacket.

Then she realised why she was so familiar.

While Jeongyeon tried to recover from laughing until she could hardly breath, Nayeon had finally realised that her phone was not in her hands and turned around to an expressionless Mina with her most precious belonging in grip.

“Oh my gosh Moy Mina I love you so much.” Nayeon managed to blurt out, a huge relief coming over her.

“What?” said Mina. She’s not sure if she said that because of how Nayeon hilariously mispronounced her last name or because Nayeon said that she loved her.

“What?” Nayeon repeated.

“Did you just say Moy Mina?” Mina burst out into a laughing mess, attempting to distract herself from the other girl.

“Well, uhm,” Nayeon tries to think of a way to save herself from embarrassment. “You’re last name is too hard to pronounce, can you change it to mine?”

Mina cringed at the sudden pickup line while Nayeon smirked in victory.

“While I have your phone in my possession, I will happily exchange numbers with you.” Mina says as she grabs her own phone and taps away on both of them before returning Nayeon’s one.

“Woah, Im Nayeon, cut out the flirting and fill me in on this...” Jeongyeon took a look at the girl. “New girl.” said Jeongyeon. Her facial expression looked cold.

It seems like Jeongyeon recognised Mina as well.

“Oh, right.” Nayeon answered.

They introduced themselves stiffly to each other as if they haven’t met before and Nayeon explained how Mina recently became a bible student at the church.

“Her? A bible student?” Jeongyeon looked Mina up and down.

Mina just rolled her eyes.

Nayeon could sense a tension between the two.

Nayeon’s mom gestured Nayeon to the direction of the car from a distance. Jeongyeon and Mina exchanged a cold glare before the girls dispersed.

...

Nayeon kept her eyes glued to her phone as she rolled around on her bed, trying to think of a cute nickname to rename Mina on her phone.

“Mina....ri? Nayeon thought out loud.

She typed it in.

_minari🤢🤮_

Minari it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice how it’s all fun and games rn? yeah.. enjoy it while it lasts bc this is a minayeon fic 😛😛
> 
> twt: likeyminari


	6. the past is in the past, so why has it come to the present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter’s longer than the others bc i decided to add another character in the last chapter lmao

Nayeon took advantage of the fact that Mina exchanged their phone numbers and took every opportunity to irritate (and flirt with) her.

nayeon 💖💗💞: hi baby wyd

nayeon 💖💗💞: wckfbsjbsjdbjs 

minari🤢🤮: wtf do u want

nayeon 💖💗💞: omg u replied

nayeon 💖💗💞: baby <3

nayeon 💖💗💞: send nudes bbygrl i’ll give u   
money

minari🤢🤮: go away

minari🤢🤮: baby

nayeon💖💗💞: }*<£\$,

minari🤢🤮: are u okay

Nayeon’s brain short circuited and she almost dropped her phone in shock. Mina calling her “baby” was the least of her expectations.

...

Mina was driving Nayeon crazy. She knew that they were just friends, but friends don’t flirt like they do. 

Nayeon needed help. Maybe the campus couple would have some advice?

straight girl🐰: chaeyounggbg 

straight girl🐰: how do i know if i like someone

straight girl🐰: how do i unlike someone

straight girl🐰: have u ever liked someone but they were straight

straight girl🐰: is there a thing where friends act like couples 

chaengie🍓: unnie i’m not google lol 

straight girl🐰: 😐

Chaeyoung didn’t help at all. 

Maybe Tzuyu would? 

Im Nayeon: tzuyuuu

Im Nayeon: how do i know if i like someone?

Im Nayeon: how did u know that u liked chaeyoung?

_Read_

Of course, what a Tzuyu thing to do.

...

“What did you rename me to?” started Mina.

The two were sitting on their seats in the bible study room, patiently waiting for the priest to arrive whilst scrolling on their phones.

“Oh, uh,” Nayeon remembered the cute nickname and the two inappropriate emojis after it. She flashed a mischievous smirk before replying, “Myoui Mina.”

“That is such a lie. What did you actually rename me to?” Mina repeated her question with genuine curiosity, turning off her phone and crossing her arms, eyeing Nayeon.

“Well, what did you rename me?” challenged Nayeon, mimicking Mina’s actions by putting her phone down and crossing her arms.

“I asked first. You answer first.” responded Mina, leaning slightly closer to Nayeon, accepting the challenge.

“That doesn’t matter.” Nayeon slightly leaned in as well, maintaining eye contact.

“Oh yeah?” Mina leaned in even more, determined to win whatever Nayeon initiated.

“Y- yeah.” Nayeon mentally slaps herself for stuttering.

Mina is the first to break eye contact and settles her vision on Nayeons plump lips.

She tilts her head to the right, ever so slightly leans in so that their faces are impossibly close, and parts her lips, as if attempting to initiate a kiss.

“What the heck.” muttered Nayeon, turning away from Mina just in time to hide the red blush dominating her face. Obviously flustered.

Mina repositioned herself to her previous sitting position, giggling in victory. She could practically hear the loud drumming of Nayeon’s heart beat.

“Damn it.” cursed Nayeon.

...

The duo exited the room an hour later to Jeongyeon pacing around the hallway, arms crossed.

“Jeong? What are you doing here?” questioned Nayeon.

“Oh, Nay, can i borrow Mina for a bit?” requested Jeongyeon.

Mina gave her a puzzled look.

“Uhm, sure? Do you two know each other?” Nayeon innocently asked.

“No.” the two firmly declared in perfect synchronisation. Very suspicious.

“Then I’ll leave you two to it.” said Nayeon, giving them both an awkward smile before strutting out of their proximity.

Once she was out of sight, Mina turned to Jeongyeon and gave her a stern look.

“What could you possibly want from me, Yoo?” interrogated Mina.

“You, Mina,” stated Jeongyeon, quiet, but clearly. “I want you.”

“Me?” Mina scoffed. “Gosh Jeong, you’re still so cheesy.”

_Jeong._

Mina despises how that name rolled off her tongue so easily.

“Mina, can we go back to how we used to be?” asked Jeongyeon.

“No, Jeongyeon.” Mina firmly declined.

“Mina, please, we were so happy. We could be like that again.”

 _”Happy?_ Jeongyeon, I think you were the only one who was happy.”

Jeongyeon didn’t respond to that.

“You never told me anything, Jeong, you didn’t trust me. You never talked to me about how you felt. You never told me about your parents. Whenever I tried to bring them up you change the subject. Heck, you never even told me you went to church. That was the problem, Jeong. You acted as if you were the only one who loved in our relationship. Has it never occurred to you that I loved you too? That I cared for you as much as you cared for me?

“I- I can change, Mina, please.” Jeongyeon voice was beginning to break.

“I’m sorry, but it’s all in the past. We’re done.”

Mina tried to walk away, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a searing kiss.

Mina opened her mouth to protest but Jeongyeon took advantage of it and used it to deepen the kiss.

She raised her free arm to Jeongyeon’s shoulder and pushed her away.

Mina gave her a cold glare before turning around once more to walk away, leaving the desperate girl alone in the empty hallway.

...

Nayeon strutted away from the duo, only to hide by the doorway near the end of the hallway.

She witnessed the whole scene. From the arguments, to the kiss.

Nayeon turned her body so that her back was against the wall, mouth agape and eyes widened.

She could barely process what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: likeyminari


	7. it feels so wrong but oh so right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late chapter but it’s a kinda a long one so yeah 
> 
> enjoy <3

Mina strided away from Jeongyeon, wiping the familiar taste on her lips with her forearm. The impact of her heels filled the empty silence of the hallway.

At the exit, she was welcomed with a stunned Nayeon, staring at her with wide eyes. They maintained eye contact for what felt like a millionth of a second before Mina coldly continued strutting away.

Nayeon let her eyes linger around where the two were standing, trying to process the new information in her mind.

...

Despite the awkwardness of trying to avoid each other the whole day, Nayeon and Mina were forced to be in each other’s presence at bible study.

They waited for the priest in a painfully uncomfortable silence.

Nayeon hated it. She hated how they weren’t their playful selves like before.

And so, she tried to shoo the awkwardness away by starting up a conversation.

“Mina, about last Sunday-“

“What’s your favourite colour?” Mina interrupted.

“I- uhm, purple.” Nayeon answered. She sensed that Mina didnt feel like talking about it and decided not to push it.

“Why purple?”

“I don’t need a reason. I just do.” responded Nayeon. That was the line she always replied with whenever she was asked that exact question.

Mina just hummed in response and they remained silent for the rest of the day.

...

_”Jeong,” called Mina._

_”Yes, Minari?” answered the clingy girl in Mina’s arms._

_The couple were holding each other tightly, as if they were two pieces of glass leaning against each other. Without each other, they would shatter._

_”Do you think we’ll ever get married?” questioned Mina._

_”Of course we will.” replied Jeongyeon, untangling her arms with Mina and cupping her cheeks instead._

_”But what if our parents are against it?” asked Mina. “No, what if the world is against it?”_

_”Well, at least I have you, Mina,” reassured Jeongyeon. “It’ll be us against the world.”_

_”Us against the world.” repeated Mina in confirmation._

In the end, they ended up shattering.

...

Mina skilfully spun her pen around her fingers, face expressionless as she stared into space whilst drowning in her thoughts.

_Us against the world._

Mina almost gagged thinking about the bitter sweet moments she shared with Jeongyeon when they were still together.

Mina was sitting at her desk, head resting on her hand and the other fidgeting with a pen, supposed to be writing an essay due the next day.

She continued daydreaming until the loud sound of someone knocking on her door brought her back to her senses.

“Come in,” said Mina.

Her mother obliged and slowly entered the room.

“Mina, can we talk?”

_Shit._

This wasn’t gonna end well.

“Can we talk later? This essay is due tomorrow.” excused Mina.

“It’ll only be a minute,” insisted her mother, now sitting on her untidy bed. “Come here.”

Mina didn’t move and kept mum. Her mother took this as a sign to just continue.

“Mina, how are you doin-“

Mina sighed deeply, interrupting her mother’s sentence. She swiftly stood up and turned to face her, arms crossed. “Get to the point.”

Her mother obeyed, wanting her daughter to stay calm.

“Mina, I want you to stay away from Nayeon.”

Her mother could see Mina’s eyes fill with rage and hatred.

“Why?” asked Mina, voice stern and firm.

“Mina, I just don’t want you to end up like before.”

_”Before?_ Like with Jeongyeon?”

Her mother kept silent. 

“Wasn’t forcing me to go to church against my will enough?” Mina raised her voice.

Her mother kept her eyes down.

“Mom, _do you think I’ll fall for her?”_

Her mother lifted her eyes to look at her daughter, eyes watering with tears.

“It’s too late, mom, _I already did.”_ Mina’s voice cracked.

She wiped a tear that she didn’t realise had fallen from her eye before stumbling back to her desk and continuing her essay.

Her mother took this as a sign to leave her alone.

Mina rubbed her forehead as her mother exited the room. She could feel a headache approaching.

She needed to get wasted.

Tonight.

...

Mina wore a white v-neck and her shortest skirt, layered with a black leathered jacket.

She snook out the door once her mother was asleep and took a cab to the party destination.

When she entered the house, her eyes were blinded with colourful flashing lights and drunk people swaying to the rhythm of the upbeat song.

Mina smirked as she pushed her way to the drinks, immediately grabbing a whole bottle of soju and chugging it.

She missed this feeling. 

Feeling dizzy,

being tipsy,

moving her body to the music,

being uncontrollable,

not giving a single shit about everything.

She missed this a lot.

Mina was in the middle of her fourth bottle before she lost her balance and blacked out.

The next thing she saw was the flashing lights on the ceiling and someone shaking her body for her to wake up.

“Miss? Wake up!” 

The sudden movement made Mina gag, causing the person to move away in fear of getting vomited on.

“Leave me alooneeee.” Mina managed to blurt out.

“Dude, take her phone and call someone to pick her up.”

The man grabbed her phone and used her thumb to unlock it. He dialled the contact containing several types of heart emojis, assuming it was the wasted woman’s partner.

He put the phone up to his ear and waited for an answer.

“Hello? Can you pick the owner of this phone up? She’s-“

“Give me back my phoneee.” Mina said, retrieving it by snatching it out of the man’s hand.

“Hellooo? Sanaaaa join meeee! I’ll text you the addresss. Byeeee.”

Mina managed to type out a sentence and send it before blacking out once more.

...

Nayeon tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall to sleep.

She replayed the scene of Mina and Jeongyeon in her head over and over again.

The vibrating of her phone startled her, signalling that she was getting a call.

_minari🤢🤮_

Was what could be seen on the screen of her phone, along with a green and red button.

 _Mina_ was calling her.

She accepted the call and put the phone up to her ear, only to sharply pull it away because of the sudden loud music booming out of the speakers.

“Hello? Can you pick the owner of this phone up? She’s-“

“Hello? She’s what?” asked Nayeon.

Her question was answered once Mina began to speak.

“Hellooo? Sanaaaa join meeee! I’ll text you the addresss. Byeeee.”

_She’s drunk._

A few seconds later, she received a text message.

minari🤢🤮: 759 wOl&gyedonf gwnangsan gu gwnagjo 

minari🤢🤮: plass com her soon 🤎💓💚

Nayeon chuckled at the poor attempt of texting the address. She somehow managed to translate it to real words.

759-9 Wolgyedong, Gwangsan-gu, Gwangju

Please come here soon. 

Nayeon looked to the top left corner of her phone and saw a small 02:08. She sighed as she got up to get ready to leave.

She arrived at the destination and sighed at the sight of the large house with music booming out of it and colourful lights flickering at the windows.

It was a very familiar feeling.

She walked along the gravel path leading to the door and entered. She was immediately welcomed with the warmth of the crowd of drunkness. 

She looked around the house in search of a drunk Mina.

She eventually found her blacked out on the long couch. 

The sight of Mina sprawled out like that was, for a lack of words, _sexy_. 

Nayeon considered just leaving her there, but the idea of another person taking her home didn’t sit right with her.

“Mina, Mina wake up.” said Nayeon, shaking the woman’s shoulders.

Mina just groaned in irritation and slightly opened one eye to see who was causing the movement.

“Oh? It’s Nayeon!” said Mina, her signature gummy smile plastering over her face as she giggled.

“Mina, get up.” ordered Nayeon, assisting the woman by holding her back.

“I don’t want to goooo!” protested Mina, kicking her legs like a child having a tantrum.

“Mina, you’re drunk, we have to go.” 

Mina groaned in annoyance.

“Okay fine, get on my back.” Nayeon turned her back to Mina and squatted, offering the girl her back.

Mina hummed in delight as she wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s neck and straddled her.

Nayeon supported Mina’s thighs and stood up to leave the chaotic place.

Nayeon grabbed a cab on the street and carefully placed Mina in the backseat.

“Mina, where do you live?” questioned Nayeon.

“Uhmm I don’t know,” answered Mina, giggling cheekily.

“You don’t know?” scoffed Nayeon, sighing once again as she got in the cab with her.

“Ahjeossi, take us to the nearest motel.”

...

Nayeon payed for the cab and got off with Mina on her back once more. She carried her to the entrance of the motel and dropped her to her feet.

“Nooo don’t leave me I don’t have moneyy.” whined Mina, holding on to her arm.

“Okay, here,” said Nayeon as she tossed her two 10,000 won bills.

“Nooo that was just an excuse for you to stay with me.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes in defeat and entered the tall building with her.

“Two rooms please.” requests Nayeon.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid there’s only one room left.” 

“Ah, okay, we’ll take it then.” Nayeon silently curses the universe for causing this.

Nayeon took the keys with another sigh and dragged the woman to their designated room. 

Once they entered, Nayeon plopped Mina onto the bed and watched as Mina groaned at the movement.

“Will you remember this when you wake up?”

“Probably not.”

“You’re kinda cute when you’re drunk and tipsy like this.”

“I know.”

Nayeon smirked.

_That’s something I would say._

“Stay here, I’ll get you some water.”

Just as Nayeon turned away, Mina grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, causing Nayeon to topple over her.

Their faces were millimeters away from each other. A light blush plasters Nayeon’s face.

It was a very awkward, but familiar position.

A position they were in before.

Only this time, Mina pulls Nayeon in for a kiss.

Nayeon could taste the bitter alcohol as their mouths moved against each other.

Little by little, the kiss became more heated, clothes were gradually removed, and moans and groans filled the silence.

Nayeon’s senses were filled with Mina as their bodies twisted together.

Alarms went off inside her head, the same ones that went off all those nights ago when Mina had kissed her at the party, only louder this time.

However, Nayeon did nothing to stop this.

Nayeon let all of this happen.

She ignored everything.

She’ll disregard everything for now.

Mina was her religion tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HDHDH SORRY FOR USING THE “sorry there’s only one room left” I NEEDED TO GET THEM ALONE TOGETHER BUT I FORGOT THEY STILL LIVED WITH THEIR PARENTS
> 
> i probably should’ve split this chapter into two lol
> 
> sorry if it wasn’t the smut u were expecting !! i don’t rlly know how to write smut
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: @likeyminari
> 
> #TWICEitsallplatonic  
> ^  
> if you wanna talk about this fic on twitter please use this tag :))


	8. oh baby, if only you knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8 :))
> 
> wrote this at 4am please excuse any mistakes

Mina didn’t _actually_ mean it when she said she already fell for Nayeon. Although, she doesn’t know exactly why she said it in the first place. 

Perhaps, it was just to shut her mother up and stop bothering her, ~~or perhaps, it’s the truth, and she was meaning to get it off her chest for a while,~~ but anyways, the conclusion was that Mina had in fact _not_ fallen for Nayeon.

And so, Mina had never imagined that she would _sleep_ with Nayeon.

...

Mina woke up to a pounding headache. She brought her hand to rub her forehead to counter the pain before reluctantly opening her heavy eyelids to an unfamiliar room. She looked around, letting her eyes explore.

Darkness filled the room, indicating it was still night time.

Mina tried to think back to the party. She remembers drinking several bottles of alcohol, but the rest was just a blur.

Mina sighed as she shut her eyes once more. She stretched out her arm and felt her way around the small nightstand next to the bed in search of her phone. Once she found the targeted item, she craned her neck and turned the phone on to check the time. A ‘04:22’ was what could be read on top of her lock screen.

Mina craned her neck once more to find a woman, slightly hunched over the metal railing of the balcony, back facing her. She could easily tell who it was. It was Nayeon.

Mina gathered all the strength left in her body to lift her torso up and move her legs to the edge of the bed to get up to her feet. Once she was standing, she walked over to the balcony and was immediately welcomed with the cloudless sky, the bright moon and stars beautifully decorating the obsidian sky.

“Oh, you’re awake?” started Nayeon, shifting her attention from the view to Mina, who looked so angelic with her messy bed head under the moonlight. Nayeon’s heart clenched a little at the sight. 

She wished her heart would stop doing that.

“No, I’m obviously asleep.” Mina sarcastically replied as she joined Nayeon in admiring the sky.

Nayeon chuckled before asking, “Do you remember anything?”

“Well, all I remember was the loud music and drinking a lot, the rest is just a blur,” answered Mina, as she walked to stand next to Nayeon. “Why? Did I do something I would regret?”

“No, I did- er, you did- I mean, we did- ugh, nevermind,” Nayeon shook her head. “I don’t wanna regret anything right now. Until the sun rises at least. I just wanna.. enjoy tonight.”

 _”Enjoy the night?”_ repeated Mina. “Is tonight some sort of cheat day?”

“I guess you could say that.” responded Nayeon.

For a brief moment, they just stood side by side in a comfortable silence, heads both craned upwards as their eyes admired the fascinating night sky. It was a view so simple yet so magnificent. It separated Mina from reality. Away from her worries. She could die right there and then and be happy about it. She felt at peace.

It’s Nayeon who breaks the silence first.

“The moon’s beautiful, isn’t it?” said Nayeon.

At that, Mina shifts her vision from the bright full moon to Nayeon. Her sight bounced around the familiar face. Her bunny teeth peeking out from her slightly parted lips, her small nose breathing in the clear air, her weak outline of her jaw, and her eyes, glistening as they stared in awe at the giant sphere of light.

“Yes, she really is.” replied Mina.

That’s when it hit her, right where it hurt most.

_Oh._

Without warning, without anything to grip onto, and without anyone to catch her, right there, and right then, despite how cringe-y it may sound, Mina finally realised, 

she fell for her.

However,

she was someone Mina ~~couldn’t~~ shouldn’t have.

She couldn’t help but wear a sad smile.

Nayeon looked at Mina, taken aback. A light shade of crimson covered her face when she met Mina’s eyes, becoming conscious of herself when she realised that Mina had been gazing at her with such soft eyes, as if she was her world.

“Si- Since when did the moon go by she and her pronouns?” Nayeon chuckled awkwardly, mentally punching herself for stuttering.

_Why does she keep stuttering around Mina?_

_Why does she keep blushing around Mina?_

_Why does her heart keep clenching around Mina?_

_Why does she feel so safe around Mina?_

_Why does it feel so right being around Mina?_

It wouldn’t take a genius to answer those questions, however, 

Nayeon is such a fool for Mina.

Oh, if only Nayeon knew.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Mina’s brain short circuited as she snapped back to reality.

They stood in a painfully uncomfortable silence.

“Ah, it’s getting pretty late, we should probably.. you know, sleep?” Nayeon broke the silence once more.

“Oh, yes, yes.” responded Mina.

Nayeon gestured to the to the glass door, letting Mina enter first as she followed.

The duo slept with an noticeably large, empty space between their backs, still wide awake.

Oh, Mina, Nayeon, what clueless idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad fluff?? HAHAH
> 
> sorry not sorry for the late chapter lol i was honestly just binge watching penthouse
> 
> also, some of the lines in this were kinda cringey i apologise
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter by commenting!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! :D
> 
> twt: @likeyminari
> 
> #TWICEitsallplatonic


End file.
